


Impossible

by HarryPotterIsBi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Family Feels, Momma's Boy Diego Hargreeves, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Robot Mother, Robot/Human Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterIsBi/pseuds/HarryPotterIsBi
Summary: There was no way Diego could do this. It was impossible.And yet, nothing is impossible.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Grace Hargreeves
Kudos: 12





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i'm really into the mommy kink if you can't tell

It couldn’t be.

Mom was -  _ dead _ \- there was no way this could be possible.

And yet, it was. She was walking around the halls, humming softly to herself while admiring the paintings on the wall, lost in her own world.

And,  _ oh _ , she was exactly like Diego remembered. With her soft hair that always smelled like honeysuckles, pale skin, and delicate face. 

He slowly walked up towards her, still partly in shock at the sight before him. He tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, and turned her around to face him.

“Mom?”

Grace only smiled at him, smoothing down the front of her pleated skirt. “Yes, darling?” she asked, fixed smile upon her face. 

Diego could only stare for a moment, not sure what to say. 

“How-how is this-” he stammered. 

Grace smiled pityingly, resting her hand in the crook of his arm. “It’s okay, Diego,” she crooned softly, her voice as clear as springwater. “Just picture the word in your mind.”

“I-” Diego choked. Because this was  _ Mom _ , the same one who had cooked eggs for him every morning, taught him Korean and Russian, and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead whenever he got a question right. 

And for those reasons, he shouldn’t, shouldn’t want to  _ kiss _ her this much. 

And  _ Grace  _ \- Grace just kept smiling, completely oblivious to Diego’s inner turmoil. “You seem a bit flushed, dear,” she said smoothly, a hint of concern in her voice. “I’m going to get you some water.” 

And with that, she turned around to go back into the kitchen. Diego swallowed, his throat feeling oddly dry. When Grace came back, it was with a glass of water in hand and her ever-present smile on. 

“Now, was there something you needed to speak to me about?” she asked, bright eyes fixed on Diego’s face. He let out a sigh, and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Mom-there’s no easy way to ask this,” he muttered, feeling nervous at their close proximity. “Did you ever want to-to,” he struggled. “To hurt Dad,” he finished lamely.

Grace looked confused for a moment, before schooling her expression into one of scolding. “Now, now, Diego,” she chastised. “Your father was a great man. He did noble work, and should be admire-”

“Stop!” Diego yelled suddenly. Grace looked shocked at the sudden interruption, momentarily stepping backwards. 

“Sorry,” Diego muttered sheepishly, “sorry, Mom.” With that, he put his hands on her waist, and looked into her eyes.

“Mom, please be honest. Because, I’ll understand no matter what you say,” Diego started, preparing himself for the worst. “Did you let Dad die?”

Grace just looked at him, completely motionless and silent. After a few seconds had passed, she finally answered.

“And what would you say if I had?”

And Diego was flushing again, because he was just now noticing how  _ close _ him and Grace were and this was wrong -  _ wrong _ \- and he shouldn’t want to kiss her this much but he did.

“I would say-” he murmured softly, mind in shambles. “That you had every right to be angry.”

And the smile that lit up Grace’s face at that was brilliant. Grace was his  _ mother _ , his confidante, and- 

_ The most beautiful woman he had ever seen _ . 

“Mom,” he whispered, closing the distance between their bodies, lips inches from each other. 

This was  _ wrong _ , was his first thought. This was impossible, the thought unfathomable. And yet- wasn’t Grace’s very existence meant to be impossible? She shouldn’t be walking around right now, and yet  _ she was _ . And that made all the difference in the world. 

With that thought in Diego’s mind, he leaned forward and kissed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be much appreciated!


End file.
